One World: Night
by utopianking
Summary: It's Spring Break, and a powerful new villain has appeared for our heroes to face. But this villain is one that Zach remembers, and fears, all too well. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the final story in my One World Trilogy. I'm just going to thank everyone who has read my stories and give a double thanks to the reviewers. You guys rock! Well, I don't own YGO, MLP, Blue Dusk, or Timid Turvy. **

**Chapter 1**

Hope's Light and her friends were heading home after school. They were more excited than usual though, since it was time for Spring Break.

"I'm so ready for break!" Rainbow Blitz called out, taking to the air. Apparently it was too fast, since he quickly dropped back to the ground, clutching his wing.

"Is your wing still hurt from the tournament?" Honeycrisp asked.

"You know dad offered to fix that?" Timid Turvy pointed out.

"I'm going to let this heal naturally," Blitz replies, "No fancy magic, just my body healing itself."

"Let's just hope it's healed up by the Pegasus Turbo Tournament," Daring Dash said, "Otherwise I'll have to enter without you."

The Pegasus Turbo Tournament was a Pegasus-only event that only the fastest participated in. Anypony who even got into semi-finals was almost guaranteed a spot on the pro circuit.

The friends continued their trip until they made it back to Hope's house. At the door they were greeted by Ditzy Do, Zach, and a plate of muffins. Muffins were obtained and everypony went to the living room. On the table in the middle, there was a letter addressed to Hope.

"What's that?" Turvy asked.

Hope picked up the letter and opened it. She read it for a second before her eyes widened.

"This is from Canterlot University!" Hope nearly screamed, "They've asked me to come up for an interview next month!"

Everypony began to congratulate Hope. Then Cherry Pie spoke above the rest.

"Why do you want to go to Canterlot University?" she asked.

"I want to be a doctor in magical theory," Hope replied.

Dusk pulled the letter from Hope's magical grasp and read it over, "Hey, the visit is the same day as the visit of the dignitaries from the Griffin Kingdom."

"Right," Zach said, flinging his hoof. He looked down at his hoof and frowned, "Dang it, I wish Spike was here to snap for me. Hooves." Then he looked back up, "You're going to go to the meeting with Twilight."

Everypony just looks at Zach.

"What?" he asked, "Night told me while I was returning a book to the library."

Everypony just stared for a minute before talking about their Spring Break plans.

"We're going to the Crystal Empire to visit Dinky, Pip, and her foal," Hope said, "He's so adorable."

"I've seen the pictures," Turvy pointed out, "It's true. I'm also going to the Empire with them."

"I'm heading to the Empire too," Dusk said, "We're visiting Uncle Shining and Aunt Cadence."

"Why is it that you two keep having each other's schedules cross?" the Pies asked.

Daring and Blitz got grins on their face that Hope knew all too well and said, "Nope!"

"But?" the rainbow-colored ponies began.

"Nope!"

"Well," Zach coughed, "I think I'm going to go and finish packing. I'll see you all later."

When Zach went upstairs and Ditzy had her back turned, Honeycrisp smacked the twins upside their heads.

"So what are you two doing over break?" Honeycrisp asked the Pies.

"We're heading to Las Pegasus with Pound Cake for a baking competition," Cherry replied.

"First prize gets a thousand bits and to appear with Gustave LeGrand in Prance," Cinnamon added.

"Is Pinkie or the other Cakes coming along?" Dusk asked.

The twins shook their heads, "We can take care of ourselves for a week. All we have to do is keep ourselves away from the casinos and keep our mace on us at all times."

The friends talk for a few minutes before they all go home to get ready for their respective trips. Once Halo's Light gets home, Hope, her family, and Turvy go to the train with Dusk and his family and begin their journey to the Crystal Empire.

-Scene Shift-

Late at night, a unicorn is standing in the middle of a cold field. The pony is cloaked in an ornate, black jacket. A mask adorns his face.

"After all this time, I have the energy to perform these two spells. Soon I'll have the strength to end the pain."

The unicorn's horn glows blue and a wave of energy ripples away from him. Slowly, his body glows and turns into a humanoid figure.

Another humanoid figure appears to appear from the shadows, "Shall I begin?"

"Take on Zach and Hope first. They will be the greatest challenge and should join us first."

"Understood." The figure melded into the shadows.

"Perfect."

-Scene Shift-

Hope slowly woke up and yawned. She stretched out before realizing that she had pale arms instead of her forelegs.

"What the…?" she muttered. She looked at herself to find that she was a human teenager. She poked at a lump beside her, "Turvs. Turvy! Wake up."

Timid Turvy poked her head out from under the blanket and her human eyes widened, "What happened to you?" She looked at herself, "What happened to me?"

"I don't know. Somehow we've become human."

Hope slides her legs off the bed and slowly tried to stand. She suddenly felt top heavy and fell. She looked down at herself and saw two fleshy lumps hanging off of her chest.

"What are these?" Hope asked to not really anyone.

Hope suddenly heard the sound of Dinky's scream and crawled to her door.

"Stay in your rooms!" Hope could hear Zach yell, "Spike, get a letter to Celestia! I'm going to see if this is going on anywhere else." Hope could hear Zach open and close a door.

Hope sat against the door and asked, "So what do we do now?"

-Scene Shift-

Zach walked through the Empire's streets trying to find ponies instead of humans. Luckily, there weren't many outside. Zach slowly made a bee-line towards the castle.

When Zach made it to the entrance he heard a deep laugh. He turned around to find a figure obscured in the shadows.

"Who are you?"

-Scene Shift-

Hope stood in front of the mirror in one of Dinky's guest rooms, "I think I look good as a human."

"I'm trying to make some clothing for us," Turvy said, "But my Chaos powers are acting up. I don't think they like this body."

**"I may be able to help with your own clothing issues," **Darkness said from inside Hope, **"May I?"**

"Go ahead," Hope said.

Hope's body became coated in a dark aura before it solidified into clothes. She was wearing an open leather jacket with a white undershirt and black jeans. On her feet are black high tops.

"You look good in those," Turvy said.

"Thanks. I'm going to see if I can find out what's going on," Hope said, "Wish me luck."

"How are you going to get out? Spike and Sparkler are downstairs and won't let you out."

Hope looked at the window, "It's time to see if I can take an impact as well in this body."

Hope opened the window and squeezed herself out. Then she dropped to the ground and landed on her feet. She looked up and saw someone lurking in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Hope asked.

Both figures answered Hope and Zach simultaneously, "I am someone who wants to duel you."

Both figures raise their left arms and the silhouette of a duel disk appears.

"If it means that I'll know who you are, I'll duel," Zach said, his duel disk appearing on his arm.

"I'm up for a duel," Hope told her opponent, her own duel disk appearing.

**Zach: 8000**

**Hope: 8000**

**Unkowns: 8000**

"I'll go first," Zach said, "I draw! I summon Goblingburgh (ATK 1400). Now I bring out Ganbara Knight (ATK 0). With these monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (ATK 2500). I end my turn."

Zach's opponent drew, "I summon this (ATK 1200)." The monster that appeared was a dark grey quadruped. Its legs were like veiny, clawed trunks. What mouth it possessed had long tongue that drooled everywhere.

_"Is that what I think it is?" _Zach thought.

-Hope-

"I will go first," Hope's opponent said as it drew, "I set one monster and one card and end my turn."

"My turn," Hope said, "I draw! I set my right pendulum zone with Shadow of Yin. Since my Shadow counts as Realm of Shadows, I can special summon Shadow Beast Destroyer from my hoo-err-hand (ATK 3000). Destroyer, attack!"

-Zach-

"Attack!" Zach's opponent declared.

_"If it's that, I can't risk its destruction," _Zach rose an arm, "Utopia, negate that attack with Light-Wing Shield!"

-Hope-

"I activate my spell, Book of Darkness," Hope's opponent said, "This flips a face-down Dark monster to face-up attack position." The same monster that Zach's opponent had appeared on the field. "Dark Archetype, counterattack!"

-Zach-

"So you know my card," Zach's opponent noted.

"And I know who you are," Zach added, "Trueman."

Trueman smiled, "I end my turn."

-Hope-

Dark Archetype was blown apart. Trueman stepped out of the shadows and began to grin.

**Trueman 'B': 8000-6800**

"When my monster is destroyed I can send a monster from my hand to the graveyard and special summon a monster with the same level and attack points equal to the damage I took from my deck. I special summon Dark Blade (ATK 1800)."

"I'll end my turn," Hope said.

"I draw," Trueman declared, "I activate Polymerization and send the Dark Blade on my field and the Pitch-Dark Dragon in my hand to summon Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (ATK 2200)."

-Zach-

"What are you doing here?" Zach demanded.

"I am merely here to do as I was meant to do," Trueman replied, "I will send all the now humans in Equestria to the World of Darkness."

"How are you here?"

"I will tell you if you manage to beat me. Now, I end my turn."

_**So, how do you all like this?**_

_**Zach: Trueman and Nightshroud? Really? But who is the pony that's his host?**_

_**You'll see, though it will be obvious in hindsight. I'll see you all later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Hope-

"I activate Future Fusion," Trueman said, "I reveal a fusion monster and send the materials from my deck to the graveyard. I reveal the Five God Dragon and send five dragons from my deck to the graveyard."

_"The Five Headed Dragon? That might be a problem. But I do have two turns until it comes out."_

"Now I activate this," Trueman flipped the last card in his hand around, "Dragon's Mirror. I can remove from play the fusion materials from my graveyard to fusion summon a dragon-type monster. I banish my five dragons to summon Five God Dragon (ATK 5000)." The dragon began to appear.

-Zach-

"I draw!" Zach declared, "I'm gonna handle the Dark Archetype problem right now. I activate Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force. With this card I combine the force of two worlds into one form. GO, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V (ATK 2600). I summon Gagaga Magician (ATK 1500). Now I special summon Gagaga Child (ATK 800). Child's effect makes it level four, at the cost of my battle phase. I overlay my Gagagas and xyz summon a second Utopia (ATK 2500). Now I use the effect of Utopia Ray V; by using an overlay unit I can destroy your monster and deal you points equal to its attack."

Archetype was destroyed and wind blew at Trueman.

**Trueman 'A': 8000-6800**

"If you won't tell me why you're here until I beat you, then I'm going to do it fast. I end my turn."

-Hope-

"Five God Dragon, attack Destroyer now."

"Yin protects my Destroyer, though I still take damage.

**Hope: 8000-6000**

"I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I set a monster and attack Dark Blade the Dragon Knight."

**Trueman 'B': 6800-6000**

"I switch my Destroyer to defense mode (DEF 2000) and end my turn."

Trueman drew, "Pot of Greed. Now I activate Dragonic Enrage. This card gives my Five God Dragon the ability to inflict piercing damage until the end of the turn. Five God Dragon, attack Hope's face-down."

-Zach-

Trueman drew, "I set a monster and a card and end my turn. You may defeat me, but it looks like your daughter isn't doing so well." Trueman pointed behind Zach. Zach turned and saw the Five-Headed Dragon fire an attack.

"Hope!" Zach called out.

-Hope-

"Hope!" she could here Turvy crying out from the window.

The monster was flipped to reveal Photon Circle. It was obliterated and Hope was knocked onto her back and bounced a few feet.

**Hope: 6000-4000**

"That monster only had a thousand defense points," Trueman said, "How do you have that many points left?"

Hope sat up and wiped some blood from her lip, "All damage I take from Photon Circle's battles is halved. Is that all you got?"

"I set a card and end my turn."

-Zach-

Trueman visibly frowned, "It appears that your daughter survived."

Zach slowly smirked, "She's a fighter. Now I'm going to beat you. I draw! I activate the field spell Arcadian Zone!" The field actually didn't really change. "Utopia, Paradise, and Arcadia monsters don't have to use an overlay unit for their effects. Now I use the effect of Utopia Ray V and destroy your monster." The face-down monster was Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World.

**Trueman 'A': 6800-6700**

"Utopias, attack now!"

**Trueman 'A': 6700-4100-1600**

"That's my turn."

-Hope-

Hope slowly stood, her eyes glowing, "It's time to show you my full power." Hope's left hand began to glow. "GO, Chaos Draw! I activate the summon Shadow Beast Miasma (ATK 0). I use its effect to copy my Destroyer. Now I overlay my monsters and xyz summon Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan. Now I use Dark Leviathan's effect!"

-Zach-

Trueman looked at Zach and grinned, "I will not be able to defeat you, but it appears your daughter is about to lose."

"What?" Zach turned towards Hope's duel and saw Dark Leviathan and Five-Headed Dragon. Trueman disappeared as Zach took off in a sprint towards the duel.

-Hope-

"I activate the trap Ring of Destruction," Trueman said, "I will destroy my own dragon and we will both lose life points equal to its attack. I have more than five thousand points." The ring wrapped itself around the middle head and detonated.

Just as the explosion was about to reach Hope, Darkness wrapped itself around her and shielded her from the blast. When the smoke cleared, Trueman watched as Hope writhed on the ground. Purple electricity crackled over her body.

"Strange," Trueman said, "It appears the spirit inside her has turned her into a foreign object."

Zach ran towards Hope and screamed, "Hope!"

Zach ran right past Trueman, knowing when to not to fight. He sat on the ground and pulled Hope's head onto his lap.

He began to hug her and whispered, "Don't fade. Please don't go there. Please."

Trueman disappeared and Hope opened her eyes, gasping. Zach held her tight, accidently cutting off Hope's air.

"Can't breathe," Hope whispered. Zach let go and began to cry.

"What was that?" Hope asked.

"Something that I'm afraid of, Hope. It's one of the few things I'm really afraid off.

**So, I'm going to wait to explain Nightshroud to everyone until the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few hours after the duel, Hope and her friends and the older members of her family were in the war room of the Crystal Palace with Shining Armor and all the princesses, Lux, and the Element of Harmony Bearers. Thanks to Discord, they were all clothed. Only Zach and Discord were not in the room.

"This is so weird," Rainbow Blitz said, waving his fingers, "How the hay can anypony stand to be like this?" Everyone turned towards Spike, whose human form resembled his normal form greatly. He had green hair and was wearing a purple shirt.

"I actually don't mind the change all that much," Spike said, "I can still breathe fire."

"Zach seemed like he knew something about what was going on," Lux said, "I still have no idea."

"Do you know what's going on, Hope?" Ditzy asked, "I should have been out there with you."

"It's alright," Hope said, picking at a bandage on her cheek, "And no, I don't know. While I was on the ground I thought I heard that thing say that I was a 'foreign object'. But I don't know what that would mean."

"I may know," Zach said as he walked into the room, wheeling a picture projector. Discord was behind him. Zach set up the projector and Discord made a screen appear.

"I think that a visual aid might help explain the situation," Discord said.

Zach flipped on the projector and a picture of Trueman appeared on the screen, "This is an entity that calls itself Trueman. After I came here I thought that there might have been a chance for it to exist."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, "Is it from your world?"

"It's from the undubbed fourth season of Yugioh GX. A good chunk of the people who watched it probably didn't see it."

"You never let me watch that," Hope pointed out, "You just told me that everything turned out alright and told Discord not to show me."

"That will be explained later," Zach said, "Now, as I was saying, I never expected Trueman to get here. But if he is here, then Nightshroud is here too." A picture of Nightshroud in a host form appeared on the screen. "I really hope we don't have to fight him."

"How bad could that guy be?" Blitz asked.

"It's not the dueling," Zach replied, his eyes staring into space, "While he is powerful, it's what happens after you lose to them that's scary." A picture of the World of Darkness appeared. "When you lose you go here: the World of Darkness. Imagine having your greatest dream being crushed over and over until you finally give up on life. Then it takes away your individuality."

"Well, that sucks."

"And you disappear from the memories of everyone you knew."

After a minute of silence, Dusk spoke up, "How is Hope here? She lost her duel."

Everyone looked at Hope, who was staring at the deck zone of her duel disk. It only looked about half full.

"I think it was Darkness that saved me," she said, "All of my Shadow Beasts are gone and I can barely feel Darkness."

"I would just get us all out of here," Discord said, "But I can't teleport anything to other worlds."

"That would be my doing," a voice said. Everypony turned around to see Nightshroud's host standing with its arms crossed. No real features were visible aside from pale blue hair.

Zach's duel disk materialized as he demanded, "Why are you here?"

"I am merely doing what it required," Nightshroud replied, "I am not here to duel at the moment. I am asking you to surrender. Give up to the darkness and receive peace. "

"We are not going to give up," Celestia said.

"Well then, I am going to give you a heads up; Truman and I will begin tomorrow. You have until then to prepare for the inevitable." With that, Nightshroud dissolved into black mist and disappeared.

**I am so sorry for how long it took this chapter to get out. I just had so much block with this one. Thank you for being patient with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hope's friends were in the Crystal Stadium. They were dueling, preparing for the eventual battle. The Princesses were trying to calm ponies down. Zach and Discord were trying to punch a hole through dimensions. Unfortunately, there was no way to open a portal and all active portals were gone. This also deactivated the extra-dimensional bunkers they placed under the Empire, Canterlot, Manehatten, and Fluttershy's shed. Hope and Turvy were busy rebuilding her deck with her collection that Discord brought.

Dusk was dueling against Honeycrisp. Her field was empty while Dusk had Constellar M7 on the field.

"Constellar Messier 7," Dusk declared, "End this duel!"

As the attack hit, Hope finished putting together her deck, "I think I might be ready. Hey Dusk, you want to help me test this deck?"

Dusk put his cards back into his deck slot, "Sure thing. Get down here."

Hope put her deck into her duel disk. When she put it on her arm and tried to raise it, she cringed and lowered her arm.

"Are you alright?" Turvy asked.

"I'll be fine," Hope replied, "I hit my arm during the duel with Trueman."

"Let me try to heal it."

Turvy's hand began to glow and she put it on Hope's arm. The glow spread to the rest of the arm before disappearing. Suddenly Hope's back straightened and her pupils expanded to cover almost all of her irises.

"Are you alright?" Turvy asked.

Hope smiled and pulled Turvy in for a deep kiss. When the kiss ended Hope began to speak quickly, "IfeelgreatTurvs. IloveyousososomuchandIknowInevertellyouthatenough."

Hope jumped out of the stands and landed squarely on her feet, "Come on Dusk, let's duel!"

Dusk and Turvy looked at each other for a second.

"Did you just drug Hope?" Dusk asked.

"I think so," Turvy replied, "Maybe we should get my Dad and fix this."

Dusk shook his head, "Let's just keep her from hurting herself. Then we should get some water ready in case she gets a hangover."

"How did you know that water is good for hangovers?"

"I live in a library."

Dusk jumped down and activated his duel disk, "Let's do this."

Unbeknownst to the duelists, the solid duel projector under the activated.

**Dusk: 8000**

**Hope: 8000**

**(Hope's speech will be slowed down for grammar's state)**

"I'm goin' first," Hope declared as she pulled six cards, "I activate the field spell Photon Pressure World." As the field spell changed the field, Hope's eyes widened, "I'm in space! So much space! We're in space!"

"Hope!" Dusk called out.

"Right. I control no monsters so I special summon Photon Thrasher (ATK 2100). Since I summoned a monster you get hit with four hundred points of damage."

A meteor fell towards Dusk, who jumped out of the way just in time.

**Dusk: 8000-7600**

"Now I summon Photon Chargeman (ATK 1000). Now you lose more life points."

The next meteor crashed in front of Dusk. He was thrown onto his back and he groaned, "That felt a bit real. What the Tartarus?"

**Dusk: 7600-7200**

"I use Chargeman's effect to double his points (ATK 1000-2000) and tribute both of my Phooton monsters to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000)." Dusk hid in a crater as the next meteor hit.

**Dusk: 7200-6400**

"Here's my little dragon. How is my little dragon?" If Galaxy-Eyes could look stunned, it did. "I set a card. Your move.

Dusk drew, "Since you have a monster and I don't I can summon Constellar Siat(ATK 100)I summon Constellar Algiedi (ATK 1600). With its effect I can special summon Constellar Pollux (ATK 1700). Now I can summon one more monster, like Constellar Kaus (ATK 1700). I use Kaus' effect to make it level five; then I can use Siat's effect to copy Kaus' level. I overlay Kaus and Siat to xyz summon Constellar Pleiades (ATK 2500). Next I overlay Algiedi and Pollux and summon Constellar Omega (ATK 2400). I use Omega's effect to make my two monsters unaffected by your spells and traps for this turn. Then I use an overlay unit for Pleiades' effect and return your Galaxy-Eyes to your hoof…er, hand."

"Galaxy-Eyes, no! You got rid of my big, shiny dragon!"

"Um, I attack with both of my monsters."

The monsters hit Hope with full force, sending her flying. She bounced along the ground twice until she hit a wall. She groaned as she stood. Scratches covered her now arms and face.

**Hope: 8000-3100**

"Are you alright?"" Dusk called out.

Hope staggered for a second, "I'm alright. I actually gained a bit of a liking for pain. Right, Turvs?"

Everyone looked at Turvy, whose face was practically glowing. She nervously grinned and said, "Hope, duel."

Hope quickly turned back to the duel, "Are you done?"

"Um, I'll end my turn," Dusk replied.

Hope pulled the top card of her deck, "I draw! I activate Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One. Appear, Number 107 and overlay yourself. I summon Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (ATK 4500)." Tachyon appeared and roared. "I activate Tachyon's effect to negate the effects of all other cards. Then I activate Photon Sanctuary to summon two Photon Tokens (ATK 2000)." The effect of the field spell activated again.

**Dusk: 6400-5600**

"I tribute my two tokens for the second effect of Tachyon. I can attack up to three monsters this turn."

"Hope," Rainbow Blitz called out, "I think the solid projector is on. You might want to let up."

Dusk shook his head, "Duels against Trueman are going to be like this. Come at me!"

Hope jumped into the air, "Galaxy-Eyes, first attack Pleiades, then Omega!"

Tachyon's blast obliterated Dusk's monsters and knocked him into the air. He was able to right himself quickly, but he was panting.

**Dusk: 5600-1500**

"I end my turn."

Dusk landed and drew his card, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Constellar Omega. Then I overlay Omega and xyz summon Constellar Ptolemy Messier 7 (ATK 2600). Messier 7, attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Then I discard Honest and increase my monster's points (ATK 2600-7100)."

The monster's attack grew and fired at Tachyon. Hope grinned wildly as her face-down rose.

"I activate Lumenize. Now my shiny dragon gets even bigger (ATK 4500-11,600)." Tachyon grew and roared over the stadium.

"I-I end my turn (ATK 7100-2600)."

Hope climbed up Tachyon's back and stood on its middle head. Then she drew her next card. She jumped off of her dragon and declared, I overlay Tachyon and summon Galaxy-Eyes Full Armored Photon Dragon (ATK 4000)."

Hope landed on her new dragon and posed, "I attack Messier 7 with Galaxy-Eyes. Then I use my own Honest to increase my own monster's points (ATK 4000-6600). Go, **Armored Photon Cannon**!"

**Dusk: 1500-0**

The field disappeared and Hope landed, "I won. Woohoo!"

Then Hope suddenly passed out. Turvy did a nervous teleportation toward Hope.

"I'll take her back to her room," Turvy said.

"Perhaps you should let me help," Dusk objected, "It might be a good idea to just carry her."

"I am able to carry Hope's weight," Turvy replied, somewhat curtly, "I've carried her enough."

"Okay…I'll let you handle it."

Turvy picked up Hope in both arms and began to slowly walk towards the castle. She wasn't used to Hope's new body, but she was still strong enough.

"Bye!"

**Sorry about the wait. I take a while with the filler chapters. I also added drugged Hope because I got bored one day. I hope to get you the next chapter sooner, where the story will get back on track…with something similar to episode 160. I'll have you guess which 160. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clocks all over Equestria rang midnight. Shadows began to cover the land.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Princess Lightwing called out to her troops, "Hold the front lines! We must protect the nurseries!"

Changelings were blasted away by attacks. Lightwing looked at the monsters, led by copies of Trueman. She placed a card onto her duel disk.

"I activate Alchemic Process – Albedo to bring out Golden Homunculus!"

Lightwing tried to defeat her enemy, but she was eventually overwhelmed. All that remained was a duel disk.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Ruby Crown ran across the street. She turned and the last thing she saw was fire barreling towards her.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Hope, along with her friends and family, was on a train. Discord could have teleported everyone to Ponyville, but Zach wanted to be able to think. Almost everyone was asleep, except for Honeycrisp.

She tossed and turned in the sleeping car. No matter how much she tried, Honeycrisp couldn't get to sleep. She was afraid of Nightsroud and what could happen to her friends. While she didn't say it, she was terrified of when they had to handle Oblivion and the Elements of Vice. She knew that Dusk was also afraid of losing their friends, but he was so much stronger than she was.

_"Why are all my friends stronger duelists than me?"_

Honeycrisp was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of ruffling of cards. She slid out of bed and heard thuds on the roof. She grabbed her duel disk from under the bed and went to the caboose. When she opened the door, she could feel the cool, night air. Honeycrisp noticed a ladder on the side and gently climbed up. When she reached to roof and was able to stand somewhat steadily, she could see Trueman standing across the car.

"Greetings, Honeycrisp," Trueman said.

Honeycrisp looked behind her as if she was going to leave. But then she shook her head and activated her duel disk, "I'm going to defeat you, then I'm going to get my friends and defeat Nightshroud."

Trueman activated his duel disk, "Well, let's see what you can do."

Honeycrisp nervously activated her duel disk.

**Honeycrisp: 8000**

**Trueman: 8000**

"Ladies first," Honeycrisp said as she drew, "I set a pendulum zone with Crystal Protector (S2) and Crystal Vanguard (S5). Next I activate the field spell Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins." Due to the speed of the train, the ruins couldn't manifest. "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK 1800). When I summon Sapphire, I can put a Crystal Beast from my deck into my spell trap zone. I put Ruby Carbuncle. I end my turn."

"Interesting first turn," Trueman said, "My turn, draw! I set Dragoons of Draconia (S2) and Sea Dragoons of Draconia (S7) in my pendulum zones. Since you are using the cards, I shall use them as well. I pendulum summon Alexandrite Dragon (ATK 2000) and Armed Dragon Level 5 (ATK 2400). Armed Dragon, destroy Sapphire Pegasus." 

**Honeycrisp: 8000-7400**

"I put Sapphire into my spell zone."

"It matters not. Alexandrite Dragon, attack her directly."

Honeycrisp was nearly sent flying off the train. She barely grabbed a hold meant for a hoof, "I activate the effect of Rainbow Ruins to half the damage!"

**Honeycrisp: 7400-6400**

"I will set a card and end my turn, allowing me to tribute Armed Dragon Level 5 and summon Armed Dragon Level 7 (ATK 2800)."

Honeycrisp slowly stood up and began to pant, "You're gonna have to try harder to get rid of me. Or are you trying to wake up the others?"

"They will not wake up. As soon as you exited the train, a spell was activated to soundproof the car. I was hoping that a stronger duelist would be coming."

"I'm a plenty strong duelist!" Honeycrisp yelled back, trying to sound confident, "I draw! I banish the Rainbow Dragon in my deck to call forth the Malefic Rainbow Dragon (ATK 4000)." The dragon flew up and roared. "Malefic Rainbow Dragon, attack his armed dragon with **Malefic Rainbow Refraction**!"

Trueman just stood there as the attack hit him and covered the top of the train in smoke. But when it cleared, Trueman was standing there with an activated trap.

"I activated the trap Half Unbreak. My monster is not destroyed and I only take half the damage."

**Trueman: 8000-6800**

Honeycrisp took a step back, "I-I end my turn.

"I draw." Trueman looked at his card and said, "You merely tried to add stronger cards to that deck in order to become stronger. But you were not able to gain strength."

"That's not true!"

"Remember my name. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Now, I pendulum summon Gravi-Crush Dragon (ATK 2400) and Labradorite Dragon (ATK 0). Now I tune my level six Labradorite Dragon to my level six Gravi-Crush Dragon."

"A level twelve monster?" Honeycrisp whispered in fear.

"No." A black hole appeared in the sky and the synchro materials flew into it. "Dark one, appear and drag all into the World of Darkness. Appear, the level zero monster, Ultimaya Tzolkin (ATK 0)."

A red dragon flew from the vortex. It was long, with yellow lines wrapping around its body. The dragon roared as it took the field.

"I set one card and activate the effect of Tzolkin. I can special summon one level seven or eight dragon from my extra deck. I special summon Ancient Fairy Dragon (ATK 2100). Now I use the effect of Ancient Fairy Dragon; I destroy your field spell. This will also destroy your Malefic monster."

Honeycrisp looked up. Her dragon screamed as it faded away.

"In addition to the destruction of your field spell," Trueman continued, "I gain a thousand life points and I add the field spell Mountain to my hand."

**Trueman: 6800-7800**

"I now activate Mountain, increasing the attack points of all dragons I control by two hundred. (ATK 2000-2200) (ATK 2800-3000) (ATK 0-200) (ATK 2100-2300)."

Honeycrisp gulped. There was enough firepower between the four of those monsters to wipe her out.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack."

The blast caused Honeycrisp to fly off the back of the train. She barely grabbed the guard rail, the jolt in her arm causing her to scream.

**Honeycrisp: 6400-4100**

"Alexandrite Dragon, attack."

Honeycrisp screamed at the attack, but held on.

**Honeycrisp: 4100-1900**

"I told you that you weren't strong. Not like your friends. But it won't matter. Armed Dragon Level 10, attack Honeycrisp."

The dragon released its attack and Honeycrisp was forced to let go of the train. As she fell, she faded away. Once she was gone, her duel disk bounced along the tracks.

**So, the background friend falls (sorry to say, but it's the truth). I thank all of you for your patience with me. I've been playing what could be considered to be too much Destiny and Darksiders. Also, I'm working on a few new projects. See ya'll later.**

**Also, did you guys see the new season premiere? Epic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hope sat up and yawned. Turvy was lying beside her on a small bed in the sleeping car. Hope slowly got out of the bed and muttered, "Where was the dining car again?"

Hope walked down the car and suddenly stopped. She turned and saw an empty bed. She ran up and down the car, looking for the one girl that was meant to be in that bed.

Zach stepped into the car, saying, "We should be in Ponyville in a few minutes." He noticed Hope and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Honeycrisp is missing!" Hope called out.

Blitz turned over in the bed, "Who's Honeycrisp?"

Hope and Zach looked at each other. They both thought the exact same thing and their duel disks appeared on their arms.

The two quickly woke everyone up and explained the whole situation. There was sheer silence for a long time. Everyone wondered how they could forget Honeycrisp. Applejack and Rarity were ashamed. But then an important question was raised. Why could Hope and Zach (and apparently Discord) remember?

"I don't know," Zach said, "Everyone who knew Honeycrisp should have forgotten her. There would be no trace of her at all."

"Halo, do you remember Honeycrisp?" Hope asked.

"Nope," Halo replied.

"I may know why we can remember," Discord said, "We might be too powerful for that effect to take hold of our minds. Hope has the spirit of Darkness inside of her. Zach still technically has Wrath inside of him, despite its dormancy. And reality is basically putty in my claws. We are debatably the most powerful things in Equestria."

Zach rubbed his arm, obviously uncomfortable with Wrath being mentioned. He appeared to be about to say something when the train stopped. The group slowly exited the train and noticed that the sun wasn't up.

"Where's the sun?" Daring asked, "It should be morning by now."

Zach was filled with dread and he said, "We need to stick together and get home. I have some things there that might be able to help."

"We wouldn't want you to stay together," a voice said. Nightshroud stepped out from behind a building, his arms crossed.

Hope stepped forwards, her duel disk raised, "You took one of my friends. Give her and Everypony else you've taken or I'll duel you for them.

"I have no reason to duel you, now that I know you can't enter the World of Darkness. So I'll let Trueman handle you. In fact, since it is easier for you to duel together, I'll give you all a bit of distance." He snapped his fingers and portals appeared on the ground under everyone's feet. They all fell inside.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Daring Dash and Rainbow Blitz fell out of a portal onto the turbo duel track. They looked around and saw Trueman.

"It is time to duel," Trueman said.

"Why would we duel you?" Blitz cried out,

A dome of dark energy surrounded the track, "You don't have much of a choice here. But I will go with your chosen kind of duel."

A slim, black duel runner appeared by Trueman. It was pretty generic. Trueman got on and sped off.

The twins sighed and wished each other good luck. Then they activated the Speed World 2.

"Duel!"

**So, we begin the final countdown. Each chapter will be one going duel. At the end I will put the next duelist. Each chapter will be one going duel. At the end I will put the next duelist(s) to go. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I will go first," Trueman said, "This will be a triangle duel, though I have no doubt that you will team up against me. I draw. Since there are no monsters on the field, I can special summon Cockadoodledoo (ATK 1600). Now I tribute it and summon Vanity's Fiend (ATK 2400)."

"Horseapples," Daring Dash muttered.

"I know," Rainbow Blitz replied, "But we still have a few strategies."

"Next," Trueman continued, "I will set two cards and end my turn."

"I'll go next," Blitz declared as he drew (SPC: 1), "I'll toss down a monster and two cards. You're up Daring."

"Great," she replied, "I draw (SPC: 2)! I tribute Blitz's face-down in order to summon Prism Knight Orange (ATK 2000)."

"Trap hole," Trueman simply said.

"I'll activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Blitz declared.

**Blitz: 8000-7000**

Trueman's card exploded and Blitz activated another card, "I play Metalmmorph to give Daring's monster a power boost (2000-2300)."

"Yeah," Daring continued, "When my monster attacks, it gains points equal to half of your monster's. So attack his Vanity's Fiend (2300-3500)!"

"I activate Magic Cylinder," Trueman countered, "I believe you know what this does."

The knight's sword came at Daring and smacked her away. She lost some speed but she never stopped moving.

**Daring: 8000-4500**

"Are you alright?" Blitz called out.

Daring wiped some sweat from her forehead, "I'll live. I'll set this and end my turn (3500-2300).

"My turn then," Trueman said as he drew (SPC: 3), "I summon Dark Archetype. Since I have three speed counters I can activate Speed-Spell Double Summon. I tribute Dark Archetype and summon Jinzo (ATK 2400)(ATK 2300-2000)."

_"No!" _Daring thought, "_Now I can't use my face-down."_

"Fiend, Jinzo, attack Rainbow Blitz."

Both monsters fired their attacks at Blitz. He was thrown back and landed on the ground.

**Blitz: 7000-2200**

"Blitz!" Daring cried, "Are you okay?"

Blitz slowly stood and flexed his wings. Then he slowly took flight once more, "I'll be fine, but this guy sure won't be!"

"If you truly believe that, I end my turn!"

"I draw," Blitz declared (SPC 4), "I activate Speed Spell – Overboost to give me six more speed counters (SPC B: 10). Now I can pay those ten counters (SPC B: 0) to destroy your Vanity's Fiend!"

The monster exploded and Trueman covered his face, "You may be able to synchro summon again, but it won't matter."

"Oh yeah? I summon Prism Knight Violet (ATK 1400). I tune Daring's Prism Knight Orange to my Violet. I synchro summon our level seven Spectrum Overlord (ATK 2600)!" An incredibly large crystal warrior appeared. "When Violet is used as synchro material, you get hit with five hundred points of damage."

**Trueman: 8000-7500**

"Overlord, attack Jinzo!"

**Trueman: 7500-7300**

"When Overlord destroys an opponent's monster, I can hit you for half of your monster's points."

**Trueman: 7300-6100**

"I end my turn (SPC B: 1)."

"I draw," Daring said (SPC B: 2)(SPC 5), "I summon Prism Knight Violet (ATK 1400). Violet, attack Trueman directly!"

**Trueman: 6100-4700**

"I end my turn."

Trueman drew (SPC B: 3)(SPC 6), "I activate Dark Conversion. I banish the Mecklord Emperor Wisel from my deck to summon a new monster. Appear, Dark Mech King – Wisel (ATK 2500)." A copy of Wisel with a black color scheme appeared.

"What is that thing?" Blitz asked, trying not to let fear enter his voice.

"I have converted Wisel into a being that belongs to the World of Darkness. It has the same effect as its original form. Your Spectrum Overlord will now join the World of Darkness." Dark chains flew from Wisel's chest and wrapped around Overlord. They pulled the struggling monster into the core (ATK 2500-5100). "Wisel, attack Blitz!"

"I activate Attack Guidance Armor," Daring declared, "Violet will take that attack!"

Wisel attacked Violet, with the blade coming for Daring. She was knocked to the ground and did not get up.

**Daring: 4500-600**

"Daring!" Blitz called out as he flew back for his sister. He landed on his knees and held Daring in his arms.

Trueman made a full lap before stopping beside the twins, "See? There is no way that you can win. I have defeated you with a card that represents your bonds. Just accept the World of Darkness."

"Never! Just end your turn so I can end you!"

"Fine. Your move."

Blitz gently laid his sister on the ground and stood up, "I draw (SPC B: 4)(SPC 7)! I set two cards and one monster."

Blitz knelt and gently rubbed his sister's head, "Please get up, Daring. Please."

Daring seemed to stir slightly, but never opened her eyes.

"If she can't continue, I will go. I draw (SPC B: 5)(SPC 8). I pay four speed counters and reveal a speed spell in my hand to deal eight hundred points of damage to your sister."

**Daring: 600-0**

"Now I activate Speed Spell – Defense Buster. This switches your monster to face-up defense position." The monster was a Prism Knight Yellow (ATK 800). "You can't stop the World of Darkness. Your sister has fallen, and now you shall as well. Wisel, attack Prism Knight Yellow."

**Blitz: 2200-0**

Blitz collapsed as the World of Darkness took him and his sister in.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope fell out of the portal in front of the library.

_"Where are the others?"_

"Greetings, Hope's Light," Trueman's voice said.

Hope looked up and saw half a dozen copies of Trueman, "Oh come on!"

She activated her duel disk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hope's Light braced herself against the door to the library. She ate an apple and stared at her duel disk. Field Barrier was active, but Hope wasn't sure about how long it would last with all the copies of Trueman beating at it.

Hope stood up and opened the door. She activated her duel disk and yelled, "I'll duel one of you! If you win, I'll give up!"

All the Truemen looked at each other. All but one disappeared and the final one activated his duel disk.

Hope deactivated the field barrier and raised her duel disk.

**Hope: 8000**

**Trueman: 8000**

"I'll go first," Hope said, "I draw! I activate Photon Sanctuary to bring out two Photon tokens (DEF 0 x2). Now I'll tribute them to bring out Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000). I set two cards and end my turn."

"I draw," Trueman said, "Since you have a monster, I can special summon Unknown Synchron (ATK 0). Now I summon Ally of Justice Nullifier (ATK 1600). I activate Limiter Removal to double my monsters' attack points (ATK 1600-3200). Nullifier, attack."

Hope had played against the Allies before, so she knew that Galaxy-Eyes' effect would be useless, "I activate Lumenize! This negates the attack and give Galaxy-Eyes Nullifier's attack points."

"Hmn, I will now tune Unknown Synchron to Nullifier and synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor (ATK 2200). I will set two cards and end my turn."

_"Come on, Hope. You've beaten these before. You'll win the same way."_

"I draw! Yes! I activate Galaxy Expedition to bring out Galaxy Knight (DEF 2000). Now I summon Galaxy Wizard (ATK 0) and double its level. With these three monsters I build the overlay network. The might of thousands of stars condense into this single form. I xyz summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 4500)!"

Neo Galaxy-Eyes took the field and roared at Trueman.

"Now," Hope said, "The effect of your monster is negated. Galaxy-Eyes, destroy that machine with **Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction**!"

The dragon fired into Catastor. The explosion filled the area with smoke.

**Trueman: 8000**

As the smoke cleared, Hope was surprised to see that Trueman was intact, yet his monster was gone. Then she noticed that his two face-downs were active. They were Interdimensional Matter Transporter and Impenetrable Attack.

"As you can see," Trueman said, "once you end your turn my monster will return and have its effect."

"Well, I end my turn."

Catastor returned to the field and Trueman drew his card, "I will attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon." Neo was tried to fight back, but was destroyed. "Now I will set one card and end my turn."

Hope drew and sat the card in defense mode, "Go."

Trueman drew and attacked, destroying another Galaxy Wizard. Hope repeated her previous turn.

Trueman drew, "I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg (ATK 1600). I activate Double Attack. I discard Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway so that Catastor can attack twice. Garadholg will attack your face-down." The creature ripped through Photon Circle. "Now I will use both of Catastor's attacks

**Hope: 8000-3600**

Hope was thrown back by the attacks. She hit the tree and fell to the ground.

_"That hurt. But I have to beat this guy." _Hope slowly stood up and looked down at her duel disk, _"Please." _All of a sudden, her extra deck gained a dark aura. She pulled out a card that she had left out of her deck. _"This will work."_

"I draw!" Hope called out. She looked at her card and let out a grin, "I activate Monster Reborn. Return to me, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon."

"Why would you bring that out? I've already destroyed it."

"You haven't seen Galaxy-Eyes' newest form. I overlay Neo Galaxy-Eyes!"

Neo turned into a yellow orb and imploded, creating a black hole behind Hope.

"What is this?" Trueman stepped back.

"Within the center of a galaxy is a raging black hole," Hope chanted, "Even the brightest light falls into this darkness. Appear, avatar of darkness, Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 4000)."

The dragon emerged from the black hole. It roared and Hope raised her arm into the air, "I activate Galaxy Explosion! This card is basically your Limiter Removal, but for Galaxy-Eyes Monsters (ATK 4000-8000). Next I activate Number 95's effect; I use its overlay unit so that it can attack twice. Attack Trueman's monsters and end this duel with **Dark Matter Cannon**!"

The blast that the monster fired ripped through Trueman and his monsters. It was so powerful that there was a hole in the house that was behind Trueman.

"Wow," Hop muttered with wide eyes, "That was powerful."

Hope was brought back into focus when a column of green energy erupted a couple of blocks away. She began to run in that direction, hoping that it was her side that was winning.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Zach, Ditzy, and Halo's Light were deposited in the middle of their living room. Zach slowly stood up, supporting himself on a coffee table.

"I hate portals," Zach groaned.

Ditzy stood up and stated, "We're back home. Wait, where's Hope and he others?"

"We were probably all separated so that we would be easier to deal with."

"Very true," Trueman said as he appeared in the doorway.

Zach lowered shoulder and charged at Trueman. The servant of Nightshroud simply grabbed him by his neck and threw him backwards.

"That's not how we handle things," Trueman said, activating his duel disk.

Zach got up and activated his duel disk, "Fine."

"Halo," Ditzy said, "Can you get me my duel disk? I think I left it in the kitchen."

As Halo left Zach turned towards Ditzy and said, "Don't duel him. Leave this to me."

"No. I'm going to help you face Trueman. I'm a decent enough duelist and this is my fight too."

Zach stared into his wife's eyes and saw her unwavering determination. He slowly lowered his head and muttered, "Fine, we'll do this together. I love you."

"I love you too."

Halo came back into the room and Ditzy took her duel disk back. Then everyone went outside, where there would be enough room duel.

"This will be a battle royal duel," Truman said, "Let us begin."

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in some time. I've just not had much in terms of creative flow. Also, this will be Ditzy's first duel. I actually forgot that I gave her a deck.**


End file.
